thedarkworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Commonwealth Navy
The Commonwealth Navy is the naval branch of the CEC military. The Headquarters of the navy is located in London on Earth. The Navy was formed in 2103, six months after the official formation of the Commonwealth of Earth and the Colonies administration. There are currently 250 warships of various categories in active service. There are a further 98 combat vessels under construction, with the last of these due to be completed by 2410. By 2410 there will be 348 warships of Frigate size or higher in active service. This does not take into account the numerous escorts, corvettes and supply vessels that support warships in operations. Carriers There are currently 10 Monarch Class Carriers in active service as of 2396. There are a further 5 in various stages of construction. The first of these is scheduled for completion in 2397 and is due to be ready for active service by 2398. They are the largest ships within the Commonwealth Navy and specialise in planetary defence. Monarch Class Carrier -CWS Victoria -CWS Elizabeth -CWS Jane Grey - 7 other vessels Cruisers There are currently 29 cruisers in active service as of 2396. The Emperor Class Heavy Cruiser represents 11 of the active ships. A further 6 are under construction, with all scheduled for active service by 2405. The Regent Class Light Cruiser contributes 18 of the 29 active cruisers. There are a further 10 under construction with the final cruiser due to be completed in 2406. Emperor Class Heavy Cruiser -CWS Nero -CWS Augustus -CWS Charlemagne -CWS Berengar -CWS Komatsu -6 other vessels Regent Class Light Cruiser -CWS Isabella -CWS Henry -CWS William -CWS Cleopatra -CWS Alfred -CWS Ragnar -CWS Alfonso -CWS Charles V -10 other vessels Destroyers Destroyers are the combat ship of choice for the CEC and form a considerable portion of the Commonwealth Navy. The City Class Destroyers are the most populous warships vessels within the Commonwealth Navy, contributing 62 ships currently with a further 24 under construction. The other class of destroyer, the Mountain Class Destroyer provides a further 29 vessels with 11 also under construction. City Class Destroyer -CWS London -CWS Atlanta -CWS York -CWS Paris -CWS Sydney -CWS Boston -CWS Berlin -CWS Nairobi -CWS Kyoto -53 other vessels Mountain Class Destroyer -CWS Matterhorn -CWS Scaffel Pike -CWS Kilamanjaro -CWS Everest -CWS Rushmore -CWS Broad Peak -CWS Fairweather -28 other vessels. Frigates Frigates are support vessels of the Commonwealth Navy. Utilised primarily as escorts for capital ships, these light weight but well armed vessels are perfect for patrol and quick responses. The Storm Class Frigate contributes 60 ships in active service and a further 24 are under construction. The Bravery Class Frigate provides an additional 60 vessels to the Commonwealth Navy and amother 18 are under construction. Storm Class Frigate -CWS Thunderstorm -CWS Tornado -CWS Lightning -CWS Blizzard -CWS Flood -CWS Tsunami -CWS Hurricane -CWS Typhoon -CWS Sandstorm -51 other vessels. Bravery Class Frigate -CWS Fearless -CWS Reckless -CWS Courageous -CWS Daring -CWS Bold -CWS Dauntless -CWS Intrepid -CWS Fortitude -CWS Ballsy -51 other frigates of this class. Construction The Commonwealth Naval branch owns a series of shipyards and construction facilities. Furthermore, they also pay private contractors who specialise in certain areas of ship building. The naval shipyards are as follows? -Monarch Industries is a CEC owned corporation thatQueen Elizabeth Ship Yard specialises in the construction of Monarch Class Carriers. They are constructed at the Queen Elizabeth Shipyard, one of a network of facilities currently in Earth's orbit. Although construction takes place in orbit, the parts are materials are assembled at the Monarch Assembly Facility which is located in the county of Yorkshire in the United Kingdom on Earth. Despite the size and cost of the Monarch Class Carriers, the yards are able to construct a carrier at a rate of one per year. -The New Detroit Dockyard is one of three CEC owned construction sites that specialises in the construction of City Class Destroyers. Located in New Detroit, the second largest city on the planet Nysus in the Kepler 62 system. It is capable of producing three City Class Destroyers per year. The other two facilities only produce a Destroyer every eight months. -The production of the Emperor Class Heavy Cruisers is tasked to the Ruhr-Westphalia Corporation. A company with Headquarters in Dortmund, Germany. However, the company construction site is in orbit around Earth. It is part of the network of sites that includes the Queen Elizabeth shipyard. Each vessel has a construction time of twelve months, followed by a six month testing period. -Whilet heavy cruisers are produced by private contractors, the Regnet Class Light Cruiser is produced at the RCL Shipyard in the Tau Ceti system. Similarly to the Heavy Cruiser, the Light Cruiser can be produced in less than a year and experiences a three month testing period. -